I don't wanna miss a thing
by haruechan
Summary: A FF songfic. My first fic. Ferio’s thoughts after spending the night with the one he loves. Nothing graphic here! Please! Read and Review!


1 Hello you there! You came to read my fanfic??? I'm so happy!!!! *Bounce up and down like a happy puppy*. Ahn.. ^_^;; Sorry.. You weren't supposed to see that… Please, remember that English is not my native language… and this is my first fic… So don't flame me on that…  
  
2  
  
3 Fuu and Ferio belong to CLAMP. The song belongs to Aerosmith. I don't own anything except the idea of the songfic… and it's a bad idea, let me add… since I don't have money, don't bother to sue me…  
  
4  
  
5 Enough talk, lets go to point. This is a F/F songfic. It's placed somewhere after the series, but it doesn't matter anyway. Ferio's thoughts at night… After spending the night with the one he loves. Nothing graphic here!!! It's afterwards anyway. Please, enjoy the fic and review!!!! This last is important… Reviews and more reviews… I never get any reviews… snif…  
  
Keys:  
  
The lyrics of the song  
  
"____" = Thoughts  
  
'_____' = Speech (not much in this fic…)  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was night at Cefiro. Peace finally was all over the land. And into the palace as well.  
  
Ferio gazed at the beauty that lies beside him. "I love her…" While watching her chest up and down slowly, he sighed. She was tired of all the love they have made. He was too, actually. But he couldn't manage to close his eyes. He still couldn't believe she was there, lying beside him… that she loved him… Words from the last night kept coming to his mind…  
  
I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
  
While you're far away and dreaming  
  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure  
  
She had said she loved him… and didn't matter what she was about to lose. She wanted to spend the night with him. And she did. "A wonderful night…" A smile comes across his face. 'I really love you…' he whispered. 'I love you too…' he heard a whisper back. He just smiled as Fuu came a little closer to his bare chest and nested there, falling sleep again. Passing his arm against her back, he just cuddles her in a hug, keeping her warm, hearing her breathing. "I don't want to lose you again…"  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
He started remembering all the times she had appeared in his life. How she had managed, with her intelligence and care, to stole his heart. He giggles on the thought. "I'm the one who was supposed to stole her heart… after all, I'm the deceiver here… But she fooled me into my own game…" The images of the Forest of Silence were in his mind now. The first time he said he loved her. A lie. And now, there he was, in love with her.  
  
Lying close to you  
  
Feeling your heart beating  
  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
  
Then I kiss your eyes  
  
And thank God we're together  
  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
  
Forever and ever  
  
He stared at her face, noticing the waves of her golden hair as it falls delicately on the pillow. He watches her lips… the lips he longed for so long… and now he could clam it his. She was his… He simples wished that it would last forever… "If only she could be mine forever…" A smile appeared in her lips and he giggles again. "She is dreaming… I wonder what are you dreaming…" He closed his eyes a bit, not wanting to fall sleep, but just to have a perfect picture of a perfect dream. They were together. And didn't feared the next day, or the next week. She was there, for good. 'I'm not leaving you… ever…' she says, as she hug and kiss him. He opens his eyes again, just to see that she was still there. "I wished it was true…" He fight the urge of closing his eyes again, afraid that she would vanish as soon as he fall sleep.  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
He leaned in and left a soft kiss in her eyes. "If only I could be sure that you will be here in the morning…" He wonder what his life would be if they were apart. If she returns to her own world, never to come back to Cefiro. He didn't like the thought. "It was hard enough the last time she was gone… how am I supposed to be a prince… to have a life… don't even knowing she is ok…" He hugs her stronger, afraid of his own thoughts. "I just wished…"  
  
I don't wanna miss one smile  
  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
  
I just wanna be with you  
  
Right here with you just like this  
  
I just wanna hold you close  
  
Feel your heart right next to mine  
  
And stay here in this moment for all the rest of time  
  
"Maybe… if only this night would never end… She would be here, in my arms forever…" The sky outside the castle was starting to brighten. The sun was about to rise. He could hear the first workers starting their duties, inside and outside the castle. He watches Fuu as she moves a little in her sleep. "She'll wake up soon enough…"He kept looking at her eyes, longing to see the depths of her emerald gaze.  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
  
Cause I'd miss you baby And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
Fuu's eyes opened a little, just to meet his golden stare. 'Morning, Fuu- chan' He greets her, with a smile and a soft kiss in her lips. She smiles back, pushing him closer for a deeper kiss. 'I've missed you…' he managed to whisper after broking the kiss. She giggles and sat in the bed. 'Have you stayed all night up?' a preoccupied tone in her voice. 'I couldn't stop watching you…' was his answer, as he sat up beside her and laid a kiss on her rose cheeks. Seeing her face getting a little red, he just smiled and laid back on the bed, knowing he couldn't fight the sleep. Fuu leaned in and kissed his lips softly. 'Just sleep…' she kept watching him as he fall sleep. "I won't be leaving you… ever…" She laid again beside him, nesting closer to his body. 'It's my strongest wish... I want to stay here, like this, forever…' She closes her eyes, wishing hard as she falls sleep again, beside the only man she would ever love.  
  
The End!  
  
~*~*~  
  
So? What do you think of it? I suck, don't I? Well… Again, I beg you… Please!!! Please!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
See you at my next fic! (If everybody don't kill me for this one… ^_^)  
  
Harue-chan 


End file.
